Sound and Strings
by Renier
Summary: A long time ago, Castiel wasn't that interested in rock music or electric guitar...


Castiel hopped across the street as he clutched his mom's hand. They had been shopping for hours and he wanted to go to the park and play with his friends.

"Just a bit longer, sweetheart," his mother promised.

Castiel bobbed his head obediently as they entered the one-millionth store that day. His feet were getting sore but he didn't want to whine.

Once inside, loud rock music blared at a deafening volume that made Castiel flinch. His mother pulled him along until they reached a section near the back. Uncomfortable with the cacophony, Castiel began to shift nervously.

His mom saw and she smiles. She reached for a headphone and puts it by her ear. Castiel watched as she pressed something on a screen. "Here, Castiel. Try listening to this. This is one of your dad's favourite songs right now. You might like it too."

He wanted to resist but he was too exhausted as his mother slipped the headphone over his dark head. The melody of the song wasn't nearly as overwhelming. His mom gently lifted first one of his hand and then the other until he held the oversized equipment to his ear before she returns to browsing.

Castiel listened until the song faded and a new one was replaced. This one was a lot better – until the singer hit a high note and he winces. It was still better than listening to the distant blaring played over the store's sound system. The next one after was so boring he wanted to sleep. He tried to reach up to touch the screen but his mother caught him at it and helped him.

Listening for a bit, Castiel began to hold his breath as the beat of the drums resonated in his body. That was the only instrument he recognized, and maybe something that sounded like a piano… and there was a sound that just flew off and burst like fireworks.

"Enjoying yourself?" his mother bent down and smiled broadly upon seeing his brightly shining eyes. She fondled his hair.

"Mommy, what's that sound?" he asked, ripping the headphone off and raising half of it toward his mother. He was unwilling to let go but his mother leaned forward to share the other earpiece.

"Where?" she asked him.

There was a moment when the sound faded and Castiel's heart fell as it first grew quiet… "HERE! HERE!" he exclaimed.

He waited for an agonizing long time. "Oh, Castiel. You must be referring to the guitar."

A _guitar_? What was exciting about a guitar?! His music teacher played one all the time but it never made his heart leap. But his mom wasn't a liar… maybe she got it confused with something else.

His mother picked up a CD and led him to the counter. Beside it was a display of different instruments. Castiel looked at the drum set and then his eyes fell on the piano – no, it was a keyboard. He distinctly remembered one of his dad's friends showing off the keyboard at one time.

And hung on the wall were funny-looking instruments he hadn't noticed the first time.

"Thinking of playing the guitar, young man?" a salesman leaned down toward him.

Remembering his teacher's guitar, Castiel made a surly face. Sure, the instrument had strings, but still… "That doesn't look like a guitar!"

The salesman blinked in surprise and then chuckled, but not unkindly. "Hold that thought, kid," he told him, and then he goes up to bring down one of the fake 'guitars'. Castiel watched, unimpressed at first, but his eyes widened as the man starts playing something really fast. His fingers were going so fast that Castiel didn't dare blink or breathe or move. When the man was finished Castiel was gasping for air and the man chuckled.

"Liked that, kid? Is this your first time seeing an electric guitar?"

"Probably," his mother giggles as she pats his head. "The only musical instruments my Castiel have been exposed to are those in his elementary school."

Castiel still stared at the fake guitar, not realizing his mouth remain agape. The man bent down on one knee and raised the fake guitar toward him. "Here, why don't you give this a try? Feel the strings. Like that? Here's a guitar pick – you know what it is, right? Give it a try…"

Licking his lips, Castiel pressed the pick to one of the silvery strings, but when he flicked it, there was a dull, quiet sound. He tried plucking it harder and the volume increased. Unable to resist, Castiel began to play the other strings, and then he tried to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_.

"Ma'am, your kid's a natural!" the salesman laughed.

His mom kissed his forehead. "He's my amazing, little boy," she agreed. "But he's also a little too young for an electric guitar."

"Naw!" the man waved a hand. "I tell you, he's born with the gift. He'll be great at it."

"Maybe in a few more years," Castiel watched his mother smile wryly. "Maybe once he's eighteen, but a six-year-old doesn't need an electric guitar."

"Six, huh? Well, he'll be begging for one of these in about seven or eight years, right kid?"

Castiel was tired of being called 'kid' but he clutched his mom's hand tightly with one hand and the other one tugged at her sleeve. He wanted to go home. He was getting really sleepy.

His mom looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry to have made you wait, honey. Let's go home, alright?"

He nodded enthusiastically and despite blisters on his feet, he was quick to follow her.

While waiting for the exit door to clear as teenagers piled through the door, Castiel tentatively looked over his shoulder to glance at the fake guitars once more.


End file.
